


Lavender

by Freecure



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, boombox, ow boombox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freecure/pseuds/Freecure
Summary: “Do you want to sleep in here tonight?”





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little too long to be included in my drabble series so...

At first, Junkrat didn’t like spending time in Lúcio’s room. It was so clean, tidy and organized. He was afraid to touch anything or sit anywhere. It was obvious that Lúcio cared about the equipment and tools in his room. It was so different compared to Junkrat’s own room, where tools and screws and bottles of questionable liquids could be found all over the place. A surprise for anyone who came to visit.

Lúcio’s stuff was put in its proper place, clean and in perfect condition. Junkrat always felt out of place. That feeling lessened as Lúcio welcomed him inside each and every time. Invited him to sit in his desk chair or sometimes on his bed when Junkrat’s shorts didn’t look _too_ dirty. When Junkrat’s curiosity would get the better of him, Lúcio would only tell him to be careful as he handled all kinds of expensive equipment. Lúcio answered any questions Junkrat had and would stop whatever he was doing to show him how certain things worked.

Nowadays, Junkrat would stroll into Lúcio’s room and make himself comfortable. He’d sit in the spare chair Lúcio had or in the bean bag chair. But most times, he’d sit in the middle of the bed and let the smell of clean sheets and hair care products soothe him. It didn’t hurt that the bed was the best place to watch Lúcio work. The look of concentration on his face as he worked on his music. The way his face lit up when a song came together. It was cute, though Junkrat never said that aloud. He still _felt_ it.

Time would fly by quickly. Hours felt like seconds and before Junkrat knew it, the clock on the bedside table would read two in the morning. They both liked to work late when they didn’t have anything to do the next day. Well, Junkrat _always_ stayed up late. Lúcio only did when he could. But it was always at two in the morning that Junkrat would scoot toward the edge of the bed, stand up, stretch, and tell Lúcio that he was leaving.

That was what normally happened. That was the routine. But Lúcio decided, on this particular early morning, that it was time for a change.

“Do you want to sleep in here tonight?”

Junkrat paused mid-stretch, his arms awkwardly above his head. He looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Sleep? In here? _Together_? Well, it was a good thing he’d taken a shower earlier in the day.

“Sure,” Junkrat said, lowering his arms and putting his hands in his pockets. He fiddled with the screws and mini-tools that he kept there, his mind racing a mile a minute. They’d never slept in the same bed together. Junkrat was used to sharing uncomfortable places with people, but this was an actual _bed_. It was much more intimate. They’d be cuddling. Junkrat already saw a problem with that. He moved a lot while he slept and he tended to stretch out and sometimes snore and—maybe this was a bad idea.

“Cool,” Lúcio said, smiling sweetly. It lessened the feelings of uncertainty and hesitation that Junkrat felt in the pit of his stomach. Lúcio stood and took off his headphones, placing them on his desk. “I’m gonna shower first. I’ll be back in ten.”

“Yeah,” Junkrat said, running his left hand through his hair. “Right. Okay.”

Lúcio gave him a concerned glance as he walked around the room to gather his clothes and necessary items. He bumped Junkrat’s hip as he passed by him. “Go change,” he told him, giving him one last look before he opened the door and left.

Junkrat stood there in Lúcio’s room for a minute. He looked at the bed and thought about cuddling with Lúcio. Wrapping his arm around Lúcio. Kissing him right before they both fell asleep. _Then_ he thought about annoying Lúcio with his sleeping habits. It was too late to turn back now, and Junkrat didn’t _want_ to. He wanted to snuggle up to Lúcio in bed and smell his bath soap and shampoo. He wanted to fall asleep next to him without having to worry about keeping watch or staying alert for any sudden noises or sounds.

Junkrat smiled goofily, opening the door and turning to the left. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. Everything would be fine and he’d have the best sleep of his life right next to his boyfriend.

 

After rummaging around in his closet, Junkrat decided on wearing the cleanest pair of shorts he could find and a simple tank top. He usually slept shirtless, but it didn’t seem right to when it was their first time sleeping together. He fidgeted nervously with the cloth as he walked down the hall back to Lúcio’s room. It’d been ten minutes, and he was probably there waiting for him.

Was Lúcio nervous at all? Or was he excited? He always seemed so calm and collected, but Junkrat wasn’t so foolish to think that Lúcio was like that all the time. Everyone had their bad days.

Tonight was going to be one of those days for him if he accidentally kicked Lúcio in the stomach while they slept.

Junkrat groaned, running his left hand through his hair as he delayed his return to Lúcio’s room. Maybe if he slept near the wall… Or maybe if he—

“Jamie?”

Junkrat jumped, startled, and looked to where the voice had come from. Lúcio had returned from the showers and stepped out into the hallway. He was coming closer to his room with each step. They were wearing similar clothing when it came to pajamas. They both wore tank tops but Lúcio had opted to wear sweatpants.

Lúcio stopped by the door to his room and lifted the towel that was around his neck. He wiped his face with it and gave Junkrat a half smile. “You comin’ in?”

“Yeah,” Junkrat said, uncertainty fading when he took in Lúcio’s comfortable and totally snuggable appearance. The cute head wrap he was wearing around his dreads only added to that.

Lúcio opened the door and went inside, Junkrat right behind him. He took his usual spot on the bed, unsure if he should pull back the covers and get settled yet. Lúcio was fiddling with the lights by the door. He pressed a few buttons and the lighting dimmed. Soft music began to play and it felt like one of those scenes in a cheesy romantic movie.

In an attempt to quell his sudden flare of nervousness, Junkrat chuckled and smiled lopsidedly at Lúcio. “Yer not gonna serenade me, are ya?”

Lúcio snorted. He turned away from the door and placed his towel down on the back of his desk chair. “Nah. Gotta be dating for at least four months first.”

Junkrat slid his hands behind him on the silk comforter. “That’s somethin’ to look forward to.”

Lúcio walked over the nightstand by his bed. He started fiddling with his phone, but stopped long enough to give Junkrat a sweet smile over his shoulder. “That’s only one thing out of many.”

Junkrat fisted the comforter and looked away. He was already embarrassed and they weren’t even in the damn bed together yet.

Lúcio was fiddling with his phone, probably reading and responding to important messages. He glanced at Junkrat out of the corner of his eye and turned slightly. “You can go ahead and get comfortable.”

“Oh,” Junkrat said dumbly, looking at Lúcio and then to the comforter again. “Right. Sure.” He pulled on the comforter and revealed the soft sheets underneath. Which side of the bed should he sleep on? Near the nightstand or near the wall? Junkrat always took up the middle of the bed when he was sleeping by himself. He pulled the comforter further aside and crawled toward the side of the bed against the wall. As he eased himself into the bed, he took a deep breath and admired the fresh smell of the sheets. He felt the silk pillowcases and thought about how fancy they looked and felt. Junkrat had thought it’d be weird sleeping in someone else’s bed, but Lúcio’s was comfortable and soft, much nicer than his own bed.

Only when he heard Lúcio laughing did Junkrat realize that he’d already pulled the comforter back over himself and closed his eyes. He quickly sat up, embarrassed, but Lúcio just smiled at him. He joined him on the bed, sitting on the edge of it with his right hand pressing a few buttons on his phone. He stopped suddenly, looking over at Junkrat was a curious expression. “Do you sleep with your prosthetics on?”

Junkrat sat up completely, a flush on his cheeks. He’d forgotten about that, too caught up in Lúcio’s amazing bed. “No. Sorry, I—”

“It’s okay,” Lúcio interrupted, setting his phone down and turning to face Junkrat completely. “I know how comfy my bed can be.”

“It’s a wonder you can get up in the mornin’,” Junkrat muttered, stretching his legs out and beginning to remove his leg prosthetic. Lúcio watched him curiously, taking note of the whole process. Once Junkrat had removed it, he held it awkwardly, unsure of where to put it. He usually just laid his prosthetics on the floor by his bed or sometimes at the foot of his bed. Somewhere close by.

“I can put them on the nightstand if you want,” Lúcio said, holding his hands out to take Junkrat’s prosthetic from him. For a moment, Junkrat was hesitant. Not because he didn’t trust Lúcio, they’d gone on way too many missions together for that to be an issue, but because he felt vulnerable. He was going to sleep with Lúcio in a room that wasn’t his, in a _bed_ that wasn’t his, while not wearing his prosthetics. The reality of the situation was sinking in.

Lúcio noticed his hesitance and scooted closer, a concerned look on his face. “Jamie, you can sleep in them if you want to. Whatever makes you comfortable,” he said, placing his hand on Junkrat’s thigh. “We don’t have to sleep together if—”

“I want to!” Junkrat interjected, offended. He looked to the nightstand and the distance from it to the bed. As long as they were close by and within sight. He looked down at Lúcio’s hand on his thigh, how his fingers were rubbing soothing circles on his skin. It would be fine, he thought. He was with Lúcio, his boyfriend of two months and the best damn medic he’d ever seen. It was _Lúcio_ , the man who’d cracked up laughing at his terrible puns and put out his hair when it was on fire. Everything would be fine.

Slowly, Junkrat handed Lúcio his leg prosthetic. Lúcio took it carefully in his hands and eased it down on the nightstand. He turned and watched as Junkrat removed his right arm prosthetic, eyes taking in the latches and mechanisms that held it in place. Just like with his leg, Lúcio handled the prosthetic with care and laid it on the nightstand beside his leg. Junkrat stared at both of them before turning his attention to Lúcio once again.

“You wanna switch places so you’re closer to them?” Lúcio offered, reaching over to take Junkrat’s left hand in his own.

“No, this is…”Junkrat intertwined their fingers. “It’s fine. I wanna sleep by the wall.”

“Okay,” Lúcio nodded, squeezing Junkrat’s hand. He reached over and pressed a button on his phone and the lights in the room slowly turned off. There was still a bit of light in the room, enough for Junkrat to make out shapes and see the layout of the room in the darkness. The music was still playing, a gentle and relaxing melody with a steady beat. It was such a change of atmosphere compared to his room. It felt as if everything in Lúcio’s room was lulling him to sleep.

They kept their hands intertwined as they lowered themselves into the bed and got comfortable. Lúcio moved the comforter to cover them both and they settled against the soft sheets and silken pillows. They lay there facing each other in the darkness, and for the first time since he’d entered the room, he could feel Lúcio’s nervousness.

“You good?” Lúcio asked, rubbing his thumb along the back of Junkrat’s hand. “Do you want the air on? I have it set to come on at seventy-seven degrees, but I can—”

“I’m good,” Junkrat said, smiling a little. He summoned some courage and scooted closer to Lúcio. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Lúcio answered, his voice dropping to a whisper. He moved his legs and one of them bumped against Junkrat’s. “Sorry, I—”

“Calm down, yeah?” Junkrat snickered, moving his leg closer to Lúcio’s to show that he was fine with it. “Don’t mind if you kick me, but I might kick back.”

Lúcio snorted. “As long as you don’t kick me out of bed.”

“Can’t promise that,” Junkrat teased, breathing in the scent of Lúcio’s bath soap. He wasn’t sure what scent it was specifically, but it smelled fantastic. “You smell good,” Junkrat complimented softly.

Lúcio laughed under his breath. “Thanks,” he said. “You smell like laundry detergent.”

“Better than petrol,” Junkrat said, moving their hands to rest on the pillow between them. He looked down at Lúcio’s fingers, ignoring the way Lúcio’s leg brushed against his again.

Lúcio hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t really mind the smell of petrol anymore,” he said, bringing Junkrat’s hand closer to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. “I’ve gotten used to it.”

Junkrat was _very_ glad the lights were off so Lúcio couldn’t see him blush. Holy shit, was the entire night going to be like this? He turned his face into his pillow and focused on taking a few deep breaths instead of the lingering feeling of Lúcio’s lips on his skin.

“Your nails need a touchup,” Lúcio pointed out, examining Junkrat’s fingernails in the dark. Junkrat wondered how he could see them, but he realized his hand was incredibly close to Lúcio’s face.

“’Hog usually does ‘em for me,” Junkrat told him quietly. He moved his fingers while they were still in Lúcio’s hands and touched his goatee. He could still feel some water from the shower in Lúcio’s facial hair, but that didn’t stop him from touching it a second time.

Lúcio laughed a bit, quiet, soft and close. “I can do them for you if Roadhog doesn’t feel like it,” he offered, moving his head down to kiss the tips of Junkrat’s fingers. “I do my own nails so…”

“I know,” Junkrat said, his worlds muffled by the pillow he was currently hiding his face in. “You like to paint ‘em green.”

Lúcio looked up then, holding Junkrat’s hand in his own. “You noticed? You should’ve said something.”

“Not good at givin’ compliments,” Junkrat said quietly, moving his hand out of Lúcio’s grip to touch his cheek gently. His skin was smooth and soft and slightly wet still. Junkrat felt the sudden urge to kiss him, to feel his lips against his own, but his nervousness kept him from moving forward.

Lúcio was quiet for a moment as he leaned into Junkrat’s touch. “I don’t think that,” he said. “You’ve gotten better.”

“Think you’re just sayin’ that,” Junkrat said, scrunching up his nose. Lúcio couldn’t see it in the darkness, so his expression was lost on him.

Lúcio pressed a kiss to the palm of Junkrat’s hand. “I’m not. You’ve said some sweet things to me.”

Junkrat turned his head and buried his face in the pillow he was laying on. His entire body felt hot, like he’d been set on fire. He was torn between turning away from Lúcio and trying to get over his embarrassment and moving closer to his boyfriend to kiss him.

Lúcio touched his back with a gentle hand. “You okay?” he asked, a laugh following his words. Junkrat mumbled into the pillow and Lúcio’s hand began rubbing circles along his back. A sweet, soothing gesture that made Junkrat melt. “You feel a little warm. Are you sick?”

Junkrat wanted to laugh. Lúcio was a medic through and through. Always concerned. “Maybe,” Junkrat replied slowly, turning his head a bit. “But not in a way you can heal.”

Lúcio’s hand stopped for a moment. “You’re nervous,” he stated simply.

Junkrat nodded his head as a reply and then, when he realized that Lúcio couldn’t see that in the dark, he spoke softly. “Yeah.”

“I’m nervous, too,” Lúcio whispered, and Junkrat could sense the smile in his voice. “But if we keep doing stuff like this, we won’t be as nervous around each other.”

Junkrat pondered that. What if… sleeping in Lúcio’s bed became the new routine? They’d go on missions, work on their equipment together, eat dinner and shower and then… sleep in the same bed. It definitely didn’t sound terrible to Junkrat. They’d only been sharing a bed for thirty minutes or so, but already Junkrat could find several things that he liked about it. The music that was gentle and calm. The bed that seemed to be absorbing him and cradling him to sleep. And Lúcio. He was the best part.

Junkrat lifted his head and laid it on the pillow properly. He stared at Lúcio, wishing there was a small light on so he could see his face clearly. “So… we’re sleepin’ together every night now?”

Lúcio snorted and Junkrat couldn’t hold back a grin. “If you want.”

“I want to,” Junkrat said, moving his hand to, once again, play with Lúcio’s goatee. He felt Lúcio settle down against his pillow but the hand rubbing his back continued. Slowly, Junkrat closed his eyes, fingertips running along Lúcio’s jaw. He focused on the continuous motion of Lúcio’s hand. The music that was as gentle as a summer breeze. Lúcio’s body soap that he loved the smell of.

As he completely relaxed and his breathing evened out, Junkrat was finally able to recall the name of the scent.

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this one. I wrote it as a warm-up, but as you can see, it turned into much more than that.


End file.
